


Short Fics Collection - Granger/Snape Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) about Severus Snape & Hermione Granger.





	1. Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Creepy Crawlies  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Hermione  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
>  **Prompt(s):** grangersnape100 - Daddy Long Legs  
>  **Summary:** Hermione doesn't care for the creepy crawlies that reside in the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“Severus, this isn't funny!” Kicking her feet against the legs of the man restraining her, Hermione struggled violently in strong arms latched securely about her waist.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the unnatural creature moving closer, and her resistance became more frantic until Severus's bony fingers pressed painfully into her side.

With a quiet whimper of terror, she looked forward again and let out a shriek, realizing the thing was nearly on top of her now.

One well-aimed kick to one of his shins caused Severus to release his tight hold on her with a curse.

* * * * *

He found her again moments later, cowering with her feet pulled up to her chest on the couch in their shared rooms.

Tentatively, she raised her head from it's hiding place in her arms, and the fear was evident in her eyes.

Sighing, Severus held up the rolled up issue of the Prophet to display to her the crushed body pressed to the paper, one of it's long legs still sticking out obviously.

Feeling somewhat braver now, she gave him a small smile of gratitude.

“I really hate spiders,” she smiled bashfully.

“So I've noticed,” he replied with a smirk.


	2. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Hermione  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100x2  
>  **Prompt(s):** grangersnape100 - mirror  
>  **Summary:** The downside of talking mirrors is that sometimes, they tell you things you rather wish you hadn't heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Stunning, dear. Absolutely striking!"

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly as she turned to the side in front of the mirror, examining the way the black lace panties formed to the swell of her arse. Turning to face the glass full on again, she placed her hands on her hips and examined her reflection with a small smile.

"I do look rather good, don't I?"

The mirror gushed its agreement and brought another blush creeping into Hermione's cheeks. The tint of pink disappeared quickly, however, when the mirror uttered the strangest thing.

"W-what did you say?" Hermione asked quietly as she paled.

* * * * *

"Severus?"

No answer. Huffing, Hermione stomped across the room to stand in front of Severus's chair, curling her hand around the top of his paper and tearing it from his hands. Severus looked up at her in annoyance, seeming to take a moment to register that she was only dressed in skimpy lingerie.

His hands reached out to pull her closer, but Hermione quickly sidestepped him, glaring down at him as he arched an eyebrow in question. Planting her hands firmly on her hips, Hermione's expression turned murderous. "Why has my mirror informed me you've been trying on my lingerie?"


End file.
